fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
SurgeAnime
AniNick is a Japanese digital cable and satellite television network owned by Viacom and Animax. It is the only channel in Japan that is under the Nickelodeon brand that exclusively broadcasts Japanese anime. It is also a part of the AniNick International Group. History AniNick started out as a 2 hour block on Nickelodeon Japan with Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and Pokémon in it's lineup. The lineup changed throughout the years with multiple shows, and even getting an extra hour. On December 24, 1999, the block aired it's final program before getting replaced by BeAToonamiClone (BATC), which only lasted a day. A lot of rumors spread saying that AN247 was not going to be back for a very long time. In early 2002, there was speculation that AniNick247 was to be brought back as an April Fools stunt, but when April Fools came, it was BeAToonamiClone that came back. Fans of the block were outraged and demanded AniNick back. In December 2003, Viacom granted their wish and brought back AniNick as a 24/7 channel for digital cable users. HD Age The ratings kept at a pace, never going below 300,000. AniNick247 decided that they are going to be broadcasted in 576p as a test run starting in early 2004. Fans were delighted and AniNick247 decided to up the resolution to 720p. Tenth Anniversary On July 6, 2007, the channel went from it's regular programming to it's lineup for when it was a block. Fans of the block were treated with the same bumpers, same logo, as it was back in 1997. This marks the only time that the HD feed showed programming in 480i. 2008 rebrand After 4 years of having the same bumpers, logo, and music. The programming director decided to have a little fun, and change the logo on April 1, 2008. It contained the same words as the HD logo but written in Comic Sans. At 23:59, one minute before midnight. They went blank for that one minute, showing just a static image saying "CHANGE IS COMING". At 00:00, April 2, the logos and bumpers were changed to a more cleaner look. The rebrand had mixed reviews, mostly on the good side. 2009 - 2013 Over those years listed, not much happened. AN gained and lost programs, revamped their logo a couple of times. 2014 After 11 years of being president of the network, Yuri Takita stepped down and let her daughter, Rei Takita, take control of AniNick. The change had mixed reviews, most of them were positive. In late July, Rei Takita's first major addition to the AniNick channel was bringing back the Horror Halloween block. It'll replace the Toonami block. With the change, Toonami Aftermath will be renamed Toonami and when Horror Halloween Month block is over, the regular late night anime programming will revert, but the Toonami switch will not revert. At the beginning of August, it was announced that Real was to be AniNick247's sub-channel, much like what Cartoon Network does with Adult Swim. Real will take up the 9pm - 5:00am timeslot on AniNick247. On the 8th of September, Real's timeslot was changed drastically, from 8 hours to just only 1 and a half. The remaining timeslots is going to be replaced by Toonami Aftermath. In early September, The slogan was changed to the famous dub quote of Death Note "I'm gonna take a potato chip...AND EAT IT". In late September 2014, AniNick247 has announced that AniNick247 will switch to the name AniNick, a name they had by logo since 2008. Also announced was that AniNick is going to go global, starting with a Canadian channel. In mid December 2014, it was announced that AniNick and their international channels will have a big rebrand, staring January 4, 2015. 2015 In early 2015, the slogan was reverted back to "Anime NOW!". On March 3, 2015 20:27 JST, just before an airing of Gundam, all bumpers were replaced by "AniNick City" bumpers. The bumpers were created by RaGEDigital. In late April, it was announced that many anime would start airing on AniNick, as part as the lengthened AniWeekends block, which is extended from ten hours, to thirteen hours. In mid August, it was announced that AniNick City will be replaced by something that will premiere in December. It was also announced that AniWeekends will be extended by 7 hours, making the block twenty hours long. In early October 2015, it was announced that the schedule will get a full revamp and the new schedule will start on October 12, 2015. It was also announced that the channel will go a graphical revamp in 2016. International see AniNick (International channels) Controversies * 2014 Big Juicy Long Block : In late 2014, AniNick decided to air 18+ Hentai shows, and after a week the block was canceled due to: low ratings, complaints, and negative reception. Schedule The schedule will update every 1–3 months. Programming Original programming * Chaos Adventures (TV-15) * Chaos Chronicles (TV-13/TV-15) * Revenge of the Warrior Strawberries (TV-13) Acquired programming * Schoolhouse (TV-G) Movies AniNickMovies air every Sunday at 22:00 until 00:00. (by order of alphabet) * 10th Anniversary Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie: Super Fusion! Bonds That Transcended Time (M-PG) * Akira (M-16) * Appleseed (OVA film) (M-14) * Appleseed (film) (M-14) * Blood: The Last Vampire (M-16) * Burn Up! (M-16) * Castle in the Sky (Tenkū no Shiro Rapyuta) (Uncut/M-PG) * Howl's Moving Castle (Hauru no Ugoku Shiro) (Uncut/M-PG) * Princess Mononoke (Mononoke-hime) (Uncut/M-PG) * REDLINE (M-16) * Sen and Chihiro's Spiriting Away (Uncut/M-PG) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light (M-PG) Pokémon Movies (By order of date) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back! (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: Revelation Lugia (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: Lord of the "UNKNOWN" Tower ENTEI (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: Celebi A Timeless Encounter (M-PG) * Pocket Monsters the Movie: The Guardians of Altomare (M-PG) Programming blocks Weekdays * 0:00 - 5:00: Midnight Run * 5:00 - 7:00: Rising Sun * 7:00 - 16:00: Daytime Programming * 16:00 - 18:00: Late Night Anime * 18:00 - 20:00: Girls Night * 20:00 - 00:00: Toonado Weekday's Saturday * 00:00 - 4:00: Midnight Run * 4:00 - 7:00: Action Saturdays * 7:00 - 9:00: Rising Sun * 9:00 - 11:30: Daytime * 11:30 - 14:00: Lunch Duel * 14:00 - 17:00: Sports in the Afternoon * 17:00 - 20:00: Late Night Anime * 20:00 - 4:00: Toonado Sunday * 4:00 - 4:30: Madhouse Classics * 4:30 - 5:00: 110% Uncut Sunday's * 5:00 - 7:00: Rising Sun * 7:00 - 9:00: PAID PROGRAMMING * 9:00 - 11:00: Daytime * 11:00 - 14:00: Lunch Duel * 14:00 - 17:00: Sports in the Afternoon * 17:00 - 20:00: Late Night Anine * 20:00 - 22:00: Toonado Sunday's * 22:00 - 00:00: AniNick Movies Ratings AniNick247 used the Japanese film rating system from 1997 until 2009. Starting in 2010, AniNick used their own ratings. * TV-G - General Audience, all ages * TV-G7FV - Ages 7+ * TV-13 - Ages 13+ * TV-15 - Ages 15+ * TV-X - Ages 18+ Ratings Gallery tv g.png|TV-G Rating tv g7.png|TV-G7FV Rating. tv 13+.png|TV-13 Rating. tv 15+.png|TV-15+ Rating. tv x.png|TV-X Rating. Gallery Logos aninick block 1997 1999.png|1997 - 1999 logo of AniNick, when it was just a block aninick channel 2003 2004.png|AniNick's first channel logo, that was in effect from 2003 untill 2004 aninick hd channel 2004 2008.png|Introduced in 2004 when AniNick made the switch to HD. aninick hd channel 2008 april fools.png|April Fools 2008 logo aninick hd channel 2008 2010.png|AniNick logo from 2008 until 2010. Noticeable changes include: New font, 24/7 not in the logo, and HD not in the logo. aninick hd channel 2010 2012.png|AniNick logo from 2010 until 2012. The colour changed to two colours instead of one, and the words are closer together than they were before. aninick hd channel 2012 2014.png|AniNick logo from 2012 until 2014. The logo swapped colours and added HD to the end of it. This logo also shows up on the SD feed. Aninick hd channel 2014 present.png|AniNick logo from early 2014 until summer 2014. The logo swapped colours again. Red lettering goes darker, and gets over lapped with Nick in blue. The font used for the HD lettering is changed. -aninick hd 2014 present.png|The logo for the rest of 2014. The logo included a green hashtag, once again the letter colours swapped, and the HD lettering changed colour. ANINick global rebrand idea.png|2015–present logo of AniNick, it went into effect at 11:58PM December 31, 2014, This logo is similar to the 2008 rebrand, but its just black than blue. Screen bugs AniNick247 bug and rating.png|2014 logo and 2008–present rating bug during a broadcast of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX bibleblack bjl screenbug.png|Bible Black on the Big Juicy Long block ANINICK_yugioh_2015_present.png|2015 AniNick logo during a broadcast of Yu-Gi-Oh! ANINICK_dbz_2015_present.png|2015 AniNick logo during a broadcast of DragonBall Z ANINICK_hotd_2015_present.png|2015 AniNick logo during a broadcast of Highschool of the Dead Schedule_1_toonado.png|A promo showing the first half of Toonado, aired during February 19, 2015 until TBA, TBA, 2015. Schedule_2_toonado.png|A promo showing the second half of Toonado, aired alongside the first half between February 19, 2015 until TBA, TBA, 2015. Bumpers AniNick 2015 bumper 1.jpg|AniNick City - Bumper One aninick 2015 bumper 2.jpg|AniNick City - Bumper Two (Note the 'Later') aninick 2015 bumper 3.jpg|AniNick City - Bumper Three Anime Suggestions If you would like to add any suggestions for this channel, like adding anime shows, or anime-like shows, leave it below and give a signature. Here is an example: *Random Show (TV-15 - TV-X) by ExampleUsername21 Suggestions *''Krazy: The Suklon Legend (see my latest blog, TV-13 and LV if you have descriptors) by Omgitskittykatty. '''Note: '''Only nine episodes so it'll either have to air sporadically or just overfeed the viewers with reruns. '''ACCEPTED': It'll air during Sunday Toonami at probably 16:00. *Schoolhouse (TV-G) by Dude2000. ACCEPTED: It'll take up one hour in the Daytime Programming block. *Soul Eater (TV-15) by Curiousgorge66. Actual anime. DECLINED: It's already on the Toonami block. *Soul Eater Not! (TV-15) by Curiousgorge66. Actual anime.ACCEPTED: Will replace One Piece on December 7. *Lucky Star (TV-13) by Curiousgorge66. Actual anime. ACCEPTED: Will air during Rising Sun on weekdays. *Shugo Chara! (TV-13) by Curiousgorge66. Actual anime. ACCEPTED: Will air during Rising Sun on weekdays. *Hetalia: Axis Powers (TV-X) by Curiousgorge66. Actual anime. ACCEPTED: Will air during Midnight Run. *Madoka Magica (TV-15) by Curiousgorge66. Actual anime. ACCEPTED': Will air during Toonado. *Sonic X (TV-G7-FV) by Curiousgorge66. Actual anime. ACCEPTED: Will air on Toonami Aftermath. *Soul Eater Again (TV-13) by Curiousgorge66. ACCEPTED: It'll air sometime on Late Night anime. *Shimoneta: A Boring World (TV-15) suggested by EliNinja - Best anime since School Rumble, I swear. ACCEPTED *Polar X (TV-13) by PolarJack77 DENIED *Inazuma Eleven suggested by BaconMahBoi. ACCEPTED Category:TV Channels Category:Chaossy Category:Zophi Category:AniNick